Majikaru Dayz
by ckckckck29
Summary: Dengan menyatukan kekuatan seluruh negeri sihir pun, tetap tidak bisa memberikan Kai si humu dan Naoki si straight seorang pacar . Pair: KaiAi, NaokiLeon . Kai ooc parah, for your information
1. Chapter 1

" _Gawat! Aku telat!" sembari terpogoh – pogoh, Kai mengunci pintu kamar kosnya di lantai dua dan bergegas lari menuruni tangga._

" _Eh, Kai, selamat pagi" sang juragan kosan, Miwa, tampak sedang asyik menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman kos – kosannya. " Hari ini telat lagi?"_

" _Iya" jawab Kai pendek. Ia berlari melewati Miwa sambil menyusupkan sebongkah roti kedalam mulutnya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang belum terisi ._

'_Namaku Kai Toshiki, murid SMA biasa. Umurku 17 tahun' Kai mulai bermonolog dalam hati sambil tetap berlari._

' _Semoga hari ini aku dinotice 'orang itu'!'_

**Majikyaru Dayz**

**Chapter 1**

**(Inspired by Maji Moji Rurumo)**

Pada suatu waktu, tersebutlah seorang pemuda ganteng alay dengan rambut coklat menukik kesamping atas yang hobi mengawali harinya dengan pembukaan khas komik serial cantik.

" Oi, Kai! Jangan lari sambil makan roti, itu tidak baik!" suara yang dikenal dengan baik oleh Kai membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Ishida Naoki, sahabat sekaligus tetangga kosan Kai, juga sedang berlari. Sepertinya dia juga telat.

" Lari sambil makan nasi juga tidak baik, Naoki," sahut Kai datar, saat ia melihat bahwa yang bersangkutan juga lari sambil menyantap semangkok katsudon dengan sumpitnya.

" Che! Cowok sejati itu lari sambil makan nasi! Cuma cowok payah yang lari sambil makan roti!" balas Naoki sinis.

" Terus kenapa kalo gue makan roti? Masalah buat lo?" Kai pun tak kalah sengit.

Mereka pun berakhir lari berdampingan sambil saling memberi tatapan tajam, tak lupa sambil menghabiskan sarapan masing – masing.

Tapi jangan salah, walaupun hubungan mereka penuh drama dan pertengkaran seperti ini, mereka berdua merupakan teman yang cukup akrab. Mereka sudah setahun bertetangga di kos – kosan Juragan Miwa, semenjak Naoki yang baru masuk sma pindah ke kosan itu. Sementara Kai yang setahun lebih tua sudah lebih dulu tinggal disana.

Kai dan Naoki bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Kai diSMA Hitsue. Dan Naoki di Miyaji Gakuen. Walaupun begitu tapi sma mereka juga bertetangga, sebagai rival. Kedua sekolah ini ada dipuncak tanjakan yang berjarak sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari kos – kosan mereka. Jadi ketika sudah sampai di puncak tanjakan, Kai akan belok kekanan dan Naoki belok ke kiri,mereka berpisah menuju gerbang sekolah masing – masing.

" Eh, Naoki-kun, Kai-kun. Pagi!"

Tapi kalau ada suara ini, maka tanpa malu – malu lagi maka Kai akan ngeloyor ke arah sebaliknya, ke kiri, demi menangkap sosok sang pemilik suara.

.

Tersebutlah Sendou Aichi, siswa kelas 1 Miyaji gakuen yang merupakan teman sekelas Naoki. Aichi itu rambutnya biru, imut – imut, baik, pintar, dan lemah lembut. Semua gerakannya terlihat anggun, dan semua senyumnya bahkan bisa melelehkan hati badai salju Kai. Tak heran Aichi menjadi idola di SMAnya.

Nah, Aichi ini adalah gebetan Kai sekarang. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Aichi di depan gerbang sma miyaji gakuen beberapa bulan lalu, dikerubuti oleh para penggemarnya, baik pria maupun wanita.

Umu? Iya, salah satu alasan Kai selalu menjomblo selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya adalah karena ia umu. Padahal mukanya tergolong cukup.. ehem.. ganteng, sampe punya fansclub sendiri disekolah. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tertarik pada wanita. Sementara ia dijauhi oleh kalangan pria akibat sifatnya yang suka songong dan jutek, padahal ceritanya Kai sedang melatih mengeluarkan feromon seme nya. Konon katanya seme yang songong dan seenaknya itu digemari oleh banyak uke (menurut komik beel yang Kai baca sih)

Tapi Aichi beda. Walaupun Kai suka jaim dan sok cool sampai terkesan galak didepannya, Aichi tetap baik dan tersenyum ramah pada Kai. Pokoknya Aichi perfect sekali lah dimata Kai.

Lihat saja, pagi inipun Aichi menyapa Kai dengan suara manisnya.

" Pa-pagi.." Kai menyahut gugup atas sapaan sang pujaan hati.

"Kai-kun telat bangun lagi ya?"

"Kok tau?"

" Habisnya rambut Kai-kun berantakan gitu sih, hihihi" Aichi terkekeh sambil menunjuk rambut Kai yang tadi pagi lupa disisir. Reflek, Kai langsung merapikan rambut landaknya dengan tangan. Muka Kai memerah karena malu. Habisnya, didepan gebetan seharusnya ia terlihat tamvan, bukan kumal begini. Untung saja rotinya tadi sudah habis sebelum sampai di sekolah, kalau tidak ia bisa makin malu.

Ah, tapi nggak apa – apa deh. Yang penting dinotice Aichi. Hehe.

" Yo, Aichi! Ayo kita ke kelas bareng! Nanti telat!" Naoki yang daritadi berjalan disamping Kai langsung menarik Aichi pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih tersepona. Apalagi meskipun diseret Naoki Aichi sempat melambai ke Kai.

Nah, kalau Naoki beda lagi kasusnya. Ia bermuka seram seperti preman dengan rambut merah alay, tapi ia seorang straight. Sementara cewek – cewek takut kepadanya, bahkan untuk bertatapan mata. Padahal sih, banyak juga uke yang tertarik pada Naoki, tapi tidak digubris.

Makanya Kai tenang – tenang saja walau Naoki memegang – megang Aichi'nya'. Meskipun tetap saja ia iri sih. Kan dia juga pengen bisa menyentuh Aichi.

Kai pun hanya bisa berdiri diam, memandangi sosok Aichi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan muka abstrak. Kalau saja bel sekolah tidak berbunyi, maka ia tidak akan ingat kalau ia juga harus pergi sekolah di sma sebelah.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kai selalu siap menunggu didepan gerbang miyaji gakuen. Biarlah mata orang – orang miyaji gakuen memandang aneh dirinya seperti ia salah tempat. Yang ia tunggu jelas Naoki. Soalnya kalau pulang bareng Naoki (dengan modus 'kan kita satu kosan') ia juga bisa pulang bareng Aichi, yang selalu pulang dengan Naoki. Yippeee!

Walaupun di mukanya, Kai selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak tertarik, tapi hatinya selalu menari – nari.

" Kai-kun, menunggu lama ya?"

Suara manis tersebut membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang.

" Ah, nggak kok.."

" Maaf ya, tadi aku dan Naoki-kun harus piket dulu sih.."

" Ya- yah, aku juga baru keluar kok. Tak masalah" Kai jaim. Padahal kakinya sudah pegal berdiri dari sejam yang lalu.

" Ohh, syukurlah"

Senyum Aichi langsung membuat Kai melayang.

" Lagian kenapa harus nungguin aku sih? Kayak nggak bisa pulang sendiri aja" vokal serak Naoki yang ternyata ada dibelakang Aichi membuat Kai kembali jatuh ke bumi. Dasar tukang ganggu!

" Hmf, kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku mau menemanimu pulang, supaya kau tidak mampir ketempat-tempat aneh dan salah pergaulan"

"Plis lahh, emangnya gue abg labil apa?"

" Hmf, lo masih suka nyanyi lagu boyband di kamar lo kan, itu sih gimana gak labil"

"Eh anjir jangan buka aib juga – "

Melihat pemandangan dua sejoli-sahabat itu, Aichi mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya"

"Enak saja!" Kai dan Naoki menjawab berbarengan. Lalu setelah sadar mereka merespon dengan jawaban yang sama, mereka berdua saling memalingkan muka.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kan Naoki-kun, kalau Kai-kun mau pulang bareng kita? Toh kita searah"

Aduh Aichi memang berhati malaikat

.

.

Sepanjang jalan tiga sekawan itu asyik bercengkerama. Mulai dari gosip paling hot sampai dengan gombalan termaut

" Iya jadi katanya di rumah kosong kompleks sebelah itu ada hantunya loh"

Naoki mulai membuka topik.

"Oh yaaa?"

"Ah, masa sih" Kai merespon datar. Tapi lalu Aichi menoel tangannya.

"Kai-kun, nggak percaya sama hantu?"

Ih unyu bangeud sih

"Iya, Aichi memangnya percaya dengan yang semacam itu?" Kai stay cool

"Hmm bukan begitu sih, Cuma aku yakin sama keberadaan hal-hal yang diluar nalar manusia"

Aichi tersenyum tipis penuh makna

.

.

"Ah aku belok disini. Kai-kun, Naoki-kun, sampai besok ya," Aichi sedikit membungkuk dan menghilang di belokan yang dilalui mereka. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah memastikan sang gebetan sudah pergi, Kaipun mulai menghilangkan sifat jaimnya yang ia tahan mati-matian sejak tadi.

"Fuh.. hari ini Aichi juga imut ya.." Kai bersemu ooc

Naoki ( yang sudah mengetahui sifat asli Kai sejak awal) Cuma bisa menatap nanar sang tetangga.

"Jadi seleramu yang begitu ya.. dasar umu"

Kai mendelik, tidak terima. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya menjadi seorang umu?

"Paling tidak Aichi nggak berisik kayak cewek –cewek nggak guna itu"

"Enak aja! Justru mereka itu manis karena bawel tahu! Lagian, cowok itu kan keras, beda sama cewek yang kembut kenyal gitu!"

"Tapi aku yakin Aichi pasti lembut kenyal ikeh ikeh kimochi~

Pandangan mata Naoki makin nanar, seolah sahabatnya itu korban brainwash aliran sesat link joker yang sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

"Kai, tobat"

.

Naoki lelah, setidaknya baca komik nakayoshi jauh lebih nikmat daripada mendengar racauan ala komik shoujo sang tetangga norak.

.

" Naoki, kamu harus tau. Cewek itu berisik, manja, gak tau malu, gak tau diuntung. Bisanya Cuma tereak-terak sambil nonton kartun beel"

" Kai itu sih Cuma fujoshit– "

"Mending pacaran sama cowok imut macem Aichi. Kalem, mungil, adem, enak dilihat. Gak ada gunungan lemak berlebih yang mengganggu di dada"

"Kai stahp"

"Cowok imut itu absolut. Mereka adalah penyeimbang dunia yang tidak seimbang dan penuh harem ini"

"Kai kamu ooc"

" Intinya.. AKU INGIN PACARAN DENGAN COWOK IMUT TUHAN TOLONG BERIKAN AKU COWOK IMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII"

JLEGARRRRRR

Kai dan Naoki tersentak dan refleks memandang ke langit diatas mereka.

"Petir.. siang siang begini? Padahal cuacanya cerah"

"Oi Kai, lihat itu!" Naoki menunjuk – nunjuk keatas. Kai makin menengadah, mencari apa yang dimaksud Naoki.

"Huh? Itu .."

Tampak ada sebuah titik hitam yang makin membesar di atas langit sana, makin membesar, dan makin membesar..

Sampai terlihat seperti berbentuk manusia.

"Anjrit! Ada orang jatuh dari langit!" teriak Naoki, makin heboh

"Dia jatuh kearahmu Naoki! Cepat tangkap!" Kai tak kalah panik, bingung harus kabur atau apa.

Naoki yang fisiknya lumayan kuat segera bergegas mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap menangkap manusia atau entah apa itu yang terlihat makin jatuh, mendekat dengan bumi.

Dengan suara berdebum, dan Naoki yang dengan alaynya ikut terperosok ke tanah, sosok manusia itupun jatuh tepat dipelukan Naoki.

.

.

Kai dan Naoki terheran-heran menatap sosok manusia yang berhasil mereka 'tangkap'. Berupa remaja pendek yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka, berambut pirang dengan tiga ahoge.

"Dia.."

"Dia.."

"Imut!"

"Kai, plis.."

"Tapi memang benar kan Naoki! Siapa gerangan cowok imut ini?"

Malaikatkah? Alienkah?

Naoki dan Kai saling bertatapan bingung sambil memikirkan berbagai macam alasan absurd kenapa bisa ada orang jatuh dari langit.

Tiba- tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan bangunnya pemuda dipelukan Naoki. Pemuda itu berkedip sejenak, sebelum menengok kiri-kanan, memandang sekitarnya. Pandangannya lalu berhenti tepat di Naoki yang masih merengkuhnya.

Sang pemuda misterius menatap mata Naoki lekat-lekat.

Anjrit ini kenapa mukanya deket banget –

Mana posisinya ambiguay pula –

Kalau ini komik shoujo atau beel pasti background dibelakang tau-tau jadi bunga-bunga –

Dan kalau ini sinetron maka akan ada lagu yang otomatis berputar.

_Kau bidadari, _

_jatuh dari surga~_

_dihadapanku~_

_ei-o~_

Naoki jadi salah tingkah.

Kai kesal karena diacuhkan.

" Kamu ishida Naoki kan?" akhirnya, keluarlah sebuah suara merdu dari bibir mungil sang pemuda.

"I-iya?"

Kok dia tau nama gue?

"Make a contract with me"

"..."

"..."

Bukan, dia bukan kyubei dari anim sebelah.

"Haah? Kawin kontrak?"Naoki malah budeg

"Buat kontrak woi jangan ngaco enak aja kawin kontrak" Kai membisiki tidak rela

"Kontrak apa?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi masterku, sekaligus subjek ujian supaya aku bisa lulus dari penyihir training menjadi penyihir sejati. Untuk itu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu"

"Hah?"

Naoki dan Kai berpikir sejenak.

"Naoki, dia pasti chuunibyou"

"Iya, ini ya yang namanya chuunibyou, baru lihat.."

" Aku tidak tahu kalian ngomong apa, tapi aku tidak sedang bohong. Aku ini penyihir dari negeri penyihir diatas awan sana"

" Kalau begitu mana buktinya?"

"Iya coba buktikan kalau kau benar penyihir"

Si pemuda ajaib menghela napas. Ia lalu menaikkan telunjuknya dan merapal mantra-entah-apa.

"Angin, datanglah"

Dan seketika hembusan angin mulai bertiup disekitar mereka.

"I-ini pasti Cuma kebetulan..!"

Telunjuk si pemuda kali ini terarah pada tas Naoki. Lalu ia menaikkan telunjuknya.

Tas Naoki terbang melayang.

" Huwaaaaaa tasku!"

Selanjutnya telunjuk mengarah pada Kai.

" Hmf, tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh" Kai tersenyum (sok) pede

" Lihat kedalam tasmu"

Penasaran, Kai menuruti apa kata si pemuda.

"I..ini!"

Kai melotot

"Ti-tidaqqqqqqqqqqqq!"

"Kai! Ada apa?" Naoki yang masih berusaha menangkap tasnya yang sedang terbang menengok khawatir mendengar teriakan Kai.

" Majalah kumpulan foto cowok imutku berubah jadi foto cewek seksi berbikini!"

Naoki salto.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah percaya kalau aku ini penyihir?"

Setelah tas Naoki berhasil diturunkan dan Kai dihibur dengan tawaran akan dibelikan majalah baru oleh Naoki, mereka kembali fokus pada pemuda aneh bin ajaib yang ada didepan mereka.

"Iya.." Kai dan Naoki mengangguk pasrah. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas, lalu berjalan mendekati Naoki.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya, master"

MASTER?

"Sebentar!"

Kai angkat tangan, menginterupsi.

"Ini curang! Tidak adil! Kenapa Naoki dapat aku tidak? Padahal yang minta cowok imut kan aku!"

Rupanya Kai sirik.

"Kau juga dapat kok. Kau Kai toshiki kan?"

"Seriusan?"

"Iya, dia agak slengekan, jadi mungkin terlambat"

_Duh, gimana ini? kok kayak selingkuh dari Aichi ya, padahal Aichi belum resmi jadi pacarku. Tapi kalo penyihirnya imut macem begini mana tahan.._

Kai berteriak girang dalam hati.

"Oh, itu dia"

"MANA?"

"Haaii, maaf telat~ kau Kai toshikeeh?"

Penyihir berambut merah terbang melayang, turun dari langit.

.

.

"Oh jadi kau Gay Toshikeeh itu? Aku yang akan jadi penyihirmu, salam kenal~"

"Kamu salah orang. Namaku Kai toshiki"

"Lho? Tapi tadi kubaca di register dunia sihir namamu itu deh perasaan"

Sengaja, dia pasti sengaja.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah, untuk bisa lulus dan jadi penyihir resmi, kami harus pergi ke dunia manusia dan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang ditunjuk menjadi master kami"

Si pemuda pirang bercerita panjang lebar. Kali ini mereka semua telah pindah posisi ke kamar kosan Kai supaya lebih nyaman dan menjaga privasi. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, dengan suguhan teh dari Kai menemani mereka.

"Kalian benar benar bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaan kami?" Naoki yang daritadi tampak pusing mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar 'Sejarah singkat dunia sihir' dari pemuda pirang, akhirnya bersuara.

"Tentunya"

Mendengar itu Naoki langsung berdiri penuh semangat

"Kalau begitu aku ingin punya pacar!"

"Oke, aku akan jadi pacarmu"

.

.

Krik

WHUT

"Apaaaaa?" Naoki jatuh terjerembab. "Bukan begitu maksudkuuuu!"

Seriusan, Naoki masih straight kok.

Iya, dia nggak tergoda sama tawaran si pemuda pirang imut itu untuk jadi pacarnya kok.

.

Kai tidak mau kalah, ia memelototi pemuda berambut merah didepannya.

"Kalau begini bagaimana? Aku ingin pacaran dengan Aichi!"

Singkat, jelas, padat, dan jujur dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Mustahil"

"Apa? Kenapaaaa? Kan aku sudah lebih spesifik!"

"Karena kamu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jomblo. Bahkan seluruh kekuatan sihir kami pun mustahil untuk bisa mengubah takdirmu.."

Kai langsung pundung.

.

.

"Bercanda kok..tapi mengubah perasaan orang lain itu memang dilarang dalam sihir" si pemuda merah terkekeh.

"Jadi gimanapun kami nggak bisa punya pacar?" Oh nasib..

"Dasar penyihir gadungan! Apanya yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kami! Pulang sana!"

Kai dan Naoki mulai terbawa emosi, frustasi dengan kejombloan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, kami harus tetap disini sampai keinginan kalian terkabul" si pemuda pirang menolak dengan tegas

"Iya, lagipula kami bahkan belum sempat jalan jalan di dunia manusia, main usir aja" yang satunya beralasan santai. Sebenernya niat ujian nggak sih?

"Haaahh?sampai kapan itu?"

" Tergantung seberapa cepat kami mengabulkan keinginan kalian"

Naoki melengos. "Oke, permintaan apa saja selain pacaran kan?"

Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau.. celana dalam! Ya! Impian setiap lelaki sejati!"

Kalau kalian mulai bertanya "Minta celana dalam,buat apa?" tanya saja pada lelaki sejati. Contohnya menteri paling sughoi di salah satu negara di asia itu loh..

Mendengar itu si pemuda pirang malah merona.

"Ka..kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya.."ia memelorotkan celana panjangnya,"Akan kuberikan punyaku.."

"Ooooiiii ngapain kamu yang buka celana! Gak butuh! Maksudku itu cd perempuannnn!"

"A..aku mau..!"

"Kai, mati sana"

.

.

"Dengar, kalian tidak boleh asal memberi keinginan. Supaya bisa lulus, kami harus bisa mengabulkan keinginan dengan level tertentu. Makanya pikirkan baik baik keinginan kalian"

Si pirang akhirnya tidak jadi menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Kalau dibilang begitu kan jadi susah..uhh.."

Berpikir, berpikir. Keinginan macam apa yang bisa dikabulkan oleh penyihir banyak syarat seperti mereka?

Sayangnya kapasitas otak mereka kurang memadai kalau diharuskan berpikir rumit seperti ini.

.

"Kaiiii! Naoki! Kalian ribut apalagi? Kedengaran sampai bawah loh!" sebuah suara sejuk dari luar mengagetkan mereka semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut kuning berantakan dan memaKai apron pink.

"Mi..Miwa.." Kai dan Naoki meneguk ludah.

Secara, Miwa itu adalah juragan kos-kosan mereka. Ia yang mengatur segala sesuatu di kosan miliknya tersebut, mulai dari kebersihan hingga keamanan, terutama menagih bayaran. Walaupun masih muda tapi ia sudah sangat handal mengurus kos-kosan, hingga kabarnya kos-kosan miliknya itu selalu laris manis dan jarang ada kamar kosong.

Sebagai juragan, Miwa hapal betul kebiasaan Kai dan Naoki yang suka bersilat lidah. Ia sering menegur mereka demi kedamaian bersama. Tapi tetap saja, ia sebenarnya adalah juragan yang sangat ramah dan baik hati.

"Eh? Mereka siapa? Teman kalian?" ia melirik pemuda pirang dan merah yang ada di kamar kosannya. Untung nggak dikira cosplayer nyasar, habisnya baju putih panjang si pirang dan baju metal si merah terlihat sangat chuunibyou sekali sih.

"Eh, ini.." Kai dan Naoki gelagapan mencari alasan.

Tapi belum sempat menjawab, Miwa sudah terlanjur meneteskan air mata. Yang seketika membuat Kai dan Naoki melongo.

"Syukurlahhhhhhhhhh.. akhirnya kalian punya teman jugaaa.. baru kali ini kalian membawa teman kesini.."

Miwa berusaha menghentikan tangis bahagianya. Tuh kan, ia juragan yang sangat perhatian sekali terhadap para penghuni kosannya.

"Aku souryuu leon, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal dengan ishida Naoki" pemuda pirang- yang katanya bernama leon- malah inisiatif meminta restu

"Oi jangan seenaknya" Naoki makin melongo

"Aku suzugamori ren, aku numpang di kamar Kai. Salam kenal~"

"Woi lo juga jangan ikutan" Kai ikut heboh.

.

"..Tidak apa apa!"

"Eh?"

"Aku senang sekali.. setelah sekian lama aku mengenal kalian, akhirnya kalian punya teman! Karena kalian teman Kai dan Naoki, kalian bebas mau menumpang disini! Tetap berteman dengan dua bocah dekil ini ya!"

Miwa berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis. Kai dan Naoki menghela napas lega.

Paling nggak ijin dari juragan sudah aman.

"Ah tapi uang kos kalian bulan depan naik ya"

Fvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv –

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**(Penderitaan mereka baru saja akan dimulai)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai-kun, aku... aku.."

"Ya, Aichi?"

"Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!"

"Hmph.. hahahahhha!"

"Kai-kun..?"

"Aku juga, Aichi!"

"Kai-kun!"

"Ayo, kita berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"

Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho

* * *

**Majikaru Dayz 2**

* * *

Kringgggggggggggg

"..." Kai membuka matanya perlahan, kembali ke kenyataan. "Jadi tadi itu semua cuma mimpi ya.."

Padahal sedetik yang lalu ia dan Aichi sedang asyik menikmati bulan madu mereka di bulan, bermesraan sambil saling panggil 'honey' dan 'darling'. Kenapa juga ia harus terbangun, sebelum sempat menikmati mimpi basah bersama Aichi?

Lagian siapa sih yang pasang alarm jam segini? Masih pagi buta juga!

Oh.

Kai sendiri, ding.

Kai baru ingat hari ini hari minggu, dan ia lupa mematikan alarmnya.

"Tidur lagi, ah.." eh, sebentar, kok ada yang aneh ya. Punggung Kai terasa sakit. Tempat tidurnya terasa keras.

Kai membuka matanya kembali dan baru teringat lagi, melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah tertidur lelap di kasur yang seharusnya adalah miliknya. Dan ia sebagai sang pemilik harus tidur di lantai..

Penyihir sialan itu merebut tempat tidurku semalam!

.

.

.

"Master, bangun. Sudah pagi," dikamar sebelah, disaat yang sama, Naoki merasa badannya diguncang pelan oleh tangan lembut yang entah milik siapa.

"Mmmmh, lima menit lagi.."

"Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan. Ayo bangun master"

'_Huh, sebentar.. master? Siapa master? Master chef?'_

Naoki akhirnya mengerjapkan mata, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang memanggil namanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"GYAAAAAAA! TIDAKKKKK, AKU MASIH LURUS! AKU BELUM BELOKKKK!"

"Master mengigau ya?"

Setelah selesai berkalap ria, Naoki baru sadar, kalau si pirang itu adalah Leon, (calon) penyihir profesional yang menumpang di kamarnya sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

"Ren! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!"

Kai menendang-nendang tempat tidurnya, hanya untuk meringis kesakitan beberapa saat kemudian. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sesaat sebelum kembali kealam mimpi.

"Bangun, pemalas! Kau mau sarapan atau tidak?"

Kali ini Kai merebut selimut Ren sehingga pemuda berambut merah tersebut terguling jatuh ke bawah.

"Aduh.. kasar sekali sih.." Rengut Ren, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur ubin lantai.

"Seharusnya sebagai penyihir kau melayani aku, mastermu 'kan? Kenapa malah aku yang harus membangunkan dan membuatkanmu sarapan begini?"

"Haah? Kata siapa aku harus mengurusmu?"

"Eh? Tapi tadi aku menguping kamar sebelah.." Kai mengajak Ren mendekatkan telinga mereka ke tembok, untuk mendengar suara-suara bahagia dari kamar Naoki disebelah.

"Wah, Leon, ini enak sekali! Kau pintar memasak!"

"Ah, Master bisa saja, ayo tambah lagi, aku masak banyak kok. Oh ya kalau ada pakaian kotor yang perlu dicuci berikan padaku setelah ini ya"

Kai gigit jari. Ia iri.

Kenapa pula percakapan kamar sebelah terdengar seperti pasangan suami istri baru begitu!

Kenapa malah Naoki yang dapat penyihir maji waifu begitu!

E-ehm, nggak, Kai tetap setia sama Aichi kok. Kai tetap bercita-cita menjadikan Aichi pengantin. Buktinya semalam ia mimpi menikah sama Aichi.

"Kaaii, ini apa? Kok enak?"

"Hei, jangan malah makan duluan! Cuci tanganmu dulu! Gosok gigi!"

Oke, Kai memang terbiasa tinggal sendiri hingga hampir selevel dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Yang sebelah kayak suami-istri pengantin baru. Yang disini kayak ibu-anak.

Ngenes.

.

.

.

"Yoo Kai! Kau sedang senggang 'kan?"

Setelah agak siang, Naoki datang mengunjungi kamar Kai bersama dengan penyihirnya. Mukanya cerah, karena baru hari ini ia menikmati sarapan yang lezat, kamar yang bersih, dan tumpukan pakaian kotor yang menghilang. Biasanya ia hidup berantakan, maklum namanya juga anak kos.

"Berisik Naoki! Kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang sibuk?"

"Eh, sibuk apa?"

Padahal di mata Naoki Kai hanya terlihat sedang duduk bengong.

"Aku sibuk merenungi nasib jombloku! Dan sibuk merencanakan pernikahanku dengan Aichi!"

"...Lo udah mulai gila ya"

Naoki memandang prihatin pada penyihir Kai yang sedang asyik bersantai tiduran membaca majalah disebelah Kai. Kasihan sekali ia punya master seperti itu.

Sebentar, bukannya kebalik ya?

"Kai, jangan alay! Lo gak ada kerjaan kan, ayo temenin gue! Leon minta jalan-jalan, katanya dia mau liat dunia manusia"

"Dunia manusia? Mau, mau, aku mau ikut!" malah Ren yang bersemangat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Hah jalan-jalan? Mager ah"

"Kalau kamu nggak bergerak di hitungan kesepuluh, bakal kubakar buku kumpulan foto cowok imutmu,"bisik Ren

"...Ayo cepat kita berangkat, kok kalian malah bengong. Oi?"

"Master.." Leon melirik Naoki

"Stahp Leon, jangan bicara apa-apa. Aku malu punya teman seperti dia.."

.

.

.

"Whoaaaaaaa jadi ini ya, dunia manusia beneran! Kerenn! Beda sama yang di buku-buku dunia sihir!" Ren melompat-lompat kegirangan mendapati semua hal baru disekelilingnya.

Karena tidak tahu mau kemana, akhirnya mereka memutuskan hanya berjalan-jalan di area pertokoan terdekat. Meskipun begitu, karena ini hari minggu, maka suasana disana cukup ramai.

"Benar.. sangat menakjubkan.." Leon, dilain pihak, meskipun terlihat tenang tapi jika melihat matanya yang bersinar, kita dapat mengetahui betapa takjubnya dia dengan pemandangan sehari-hari yang ia sebut sebagai 'aktivitas misterius dunia manusia ini'.

"Memangnya dunia sihir seperti apa?"

"Biasa aja kok, cuman agak bahaya kalau keluar siang-siang begini soalnya banyak naga."

"...Oh"

Kai dan Naoki tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

.

"Kai-kun?"

Mendengar suara merdu yang familiar ditelinganya tersebut, Kai langsung menengok dengan gantengnya.

"Aichi," tak lupa seulas senyum bahagia yang ditahan, biar image coolnya tidak hancur.

"Wahh, kebetulan banget ya ketemu disini! Ada Naoki-kun juga!"

Aichi tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa. Namun karena ia mengenakan baju bebas, beda dari biasanya, Kai harus setengah mati menahan darah yang hampir muncrat dari hidungnya karena ke-moe-an Aichi.

"Eh, Aichi. Kau sedang apa disini?" Naoki yang tidak humu, tidak merasakan apa-apa melihat Aichi dengan baju bebasnya, yang aura keimutannya bisa membuat seorang humu dewasa pingsan hanya dengan bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Aku mau beli buku pelajaran, Naoki-kun dan Kai-kun sendiri?" Aichi mengamati Kai dan Naoki, dan menyadari kehadiran dua orang asing yang berdiri diantara mereka. "Kai-kun, Naoki-kun, mereka ini siapa?"

Kai langsung sport jantung. Lupa kalau ada dua penyihir ini, karena terlalu terpesona pada kecantikan Aichi.

"T-tidak Aichi! Jangan salah paham! Aku bukan lagi ngedate sama dia!"

'Cuma kamu yang ada dihatiku!' jerit Kai dalam hati

"Hm?"

"Ohh.. itu, mereka berdua teman kami yang datang bermain kesini, jadi kami membawa mereka jalan-jalan.." Naoki berusaha menutupi Kai.

"Ohh, teman ya," Aichi mengamati Leon dan Ren sekali lagi. "Wah tidak kusangka Kai-kun dan Naoki-kun punya hobi cosplay"

"Hah?"

"Eh, mereka teman cosplay kalian 'kan? Kalian mau ke convention di Akihabara bareng?"

Ingatkan Kai dan Naoki untuk membelikan Leon dan Ren baju baru, karena baju mereka ternyata memang sangat mencolok. Sampai dikira cosplayer nyasar oleh Aichi segala.

Padahal menurut Ren, bajunya tersebut merupakan baju paling trendi di dunia sihir.

"Ha..hahaha," Naoki cuma bisa tertawa, tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh Aichi jika menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku duluan ya," Aichi membungkuk dengan sopan. "Selamat melanjutkan perjalanan kalian ke Akihabara"

"Yaa, kau juga hati-hati, Aichi, hahahaha.."

Begitu Aichi sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka, Kai dan Naoki langsung memaksa Leon dan Ren mengganti bajunya sekarang juga. Untungnya mereka punya sihir.

Silahkan bayangkan cara mereka mengubah baju mereka ala transformasi maho shoujo selama Kai dan Naoki sibuk merundungi status mereka yang kini selain jomblo juga vvibu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa, lihat, cowok itu ganteng ya!" beberapa gadis yang sedang bergerombol menjerit lebay melihat kegantengan Kai yang kebetulan lewat. Kai mendesah sebal.

"Hahh, mereka berisik sekali sih. Coba kalau mereka cowok imut, sudah kujadikan harem.."

"Waah, dia kakkoi sekalii! Andai saja dia jadi semeku!"

"Tidak! Semeku!"

"Aku!"

Mendengar perdebatan dibelakangnya, yang sepertinya melibatkan suara cowok dan kata 'seme', Kai langsung berbalik penuh semangat. Apakah mereka sedang membicarakannya..?

Ia mendapati segerombolan uke sibuk memandangi dirinya dengan mata berbinar, sambil bertengkar. Mau tak mau Kai tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Hei, hei, kalian para uke yang tersesat.. tidak perlu merebutkan aku begi—"

"Astaga rambut merahnya itu hngghh nggak tahan! Raep aku mas!" salah satu uke nyaris pingsan. Sisanya ber'ohhh' ria.

Rambut merah? Kai menengok kearah para uke itu berteriak.

Naoki. Yang sedang pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar perhatian dari para uke tersebut.

Iya. Yang daritadi diperebutin sama para uke itu Naoki. Bukan Kai.

Kalau kalian masih ingat, di chapter 1 sudah disebutkan, kalau Kai itu cuma populer di kalangan cewek. Sementara Naoki populer dikalangan cowok uke.

"Argghhhhhhh Naoki sialan!" Kai menendang kaki Naoki. Kesal. Seharusnya ia yang mendapat perhatian dari cowok-cowok imut itu! Ia kan lebih seme dari Naoki! Graoo!

"Aduh apaan sih Kai!" Naoki mengelus kakinya, kaget. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kai sedang alay dan labil hari ini.

"Lihat, siapa sih itu cowok yang disamping cowok merah keren itu? Masa dia nendang nendang calon seme gue!"

"Iya,tuh! Nggak banget deh!"

"Uhh, kasian calon seme gue! Pengen jilat kakinya deh, biar cepet sembuh, mwehehe.."

Kelakuan frustasi Kai malah membuat dirinya makin tidak populer. Dan Naoki makin dipuja. Kai makin merengut, sementara Naoki merinding.

Pura-pura tidak dengar, pura-pura tidak li—

"Wah master populer sekali ya. Aku bangga punya master populer," Leon, yang ternyata dari tadi disebelah Naoki, tersenyum senang.

"JIRRRRRRR GUE INI BUKAN HUMUUUU! GUE GAK MAU POPULER DI KALANGAN COWOKK!" Naoki berteriak sedih.

"Ren, apa kau tidak punya sihir yang bisa membuatku populer sama cowok imut?" Kai setengah berbisik pada Ren, yang daritadi tertawa memperhatikan tingkah ketiga rekan perjalanannya.

"Mustahil, tehe," Ren tersenyum polos sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. Jempol terbalik, maksudnya. "Jaga jarak tiga meter dariku, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat humu sepertimu. Nanti aku diraba lagi. Jijik"

"KAMPRET! Enak aja, gue cuma seneng ama cowok imut kali! Lo tuh bukan tipe gue, kecuali lo masih shota imut! No thank you deh!"

"Haha, bercanda kok," Ren tersenyum lagi, sambil menepuk bahu Kai. "Bagaimanapun juga kau 'kan masterku"

"Ren..."

Ren menatap tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk bahu Kai sejenak, sebelum melapnya pada baju Naoki. Seakan tangan itu penuh kuman dan virus setelah menyentuh badan Kai.

"BANGSADDDDDDDD!" Kai makin menjerit frustasi.

Untung saja ia tahan untuk tidak menabrakkan dirinya kedepan mobil yang melintas.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berputar didaerah tersebut, dan menjelaskan berbagai macam hal yang ada di dunia manusia, rombongan tersebut pun pulang ke rumah mereka, ke kosan Juragan Miwa nan tenang dan damai.

Naoki capek digoda oleh banyak cowok sepanjang jalan. Untung saja beberapa usaha rayuan terakhir gagal karena mereka melihat Leon yang menempel pada Naoki, menyangka cowok imut high-level tersebut adalah pacar Naoki. Naoki bingung ia harus senang atau sedih.

Kai lemas. Ia ingin segera bersantai dikamarnya sambil menikmati asupan cowok imutnya, berupa kumpulan foto, majalah, dan video cowok imut koleksinya. Ia tidak peduli meskipun Ren masih tersenyum memandanginya dengan prihatin, sembari menjaga jarak.

Mereka pun berjalan kekamar masing-masing, dan baru saja Kai dan Naoki membuka kunci kamar mereka..

"LEON!?"

Leon ambruk didepan pintu. Mukanya merah dan napasnya tersengal.

Naoki langsung menghampiri Leon yang masih belum bergerak. "Ya ampun! Badannya panas sekali! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba demam?"

"Cepat bawa dia masuk!"

Dan dengan panik Naoki pun membopong Leon ke tempat tidurnya, membaringkannya disana. Kai dan Ren ikut masuk ke kamar Naoki, khawatir pada keadaan Leon.

Terpogoh-pogoh, Naoki mencari kain dan baskom air untuk mengompres Leon. Dan untungnya ia masih punya persediaan obat flu, berhubung dirinya sendiri tidak pernah sakit. Cowok sejati gitu loh, selalu menjaga kondisi tubuhnya agar selalu fit.

Ah, lupakan.

Selagi Naoki sibuk merawat Leon, Kai dan Ren duduk santai dipojokan kamar Naoki, memperhatikan Naoki. Benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Leon? Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, jangan-jangan kau masuk angin gara-gara semalam tidur di lantai.." Naoki menatap Leon penuh rasa bersalah. Iya, semalam Naoki tidur di kasur sementara Leon di lantai, berbanding terbalik dengan kamar sebelah. Pantas Ren sehat walafiat.

Kai melirik Ren. Ren pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Jangan-jangan ini.. penyakit dunia sihir," cetus Ren, mengalihkan topik.

"Penyakit dunia sihir?"

"Iya, sepertinya Leon belum terbiasa dengan udara di dunia manusia.. jadi dia tiba-tiba sakit begini"

"benar begitu, Leon?" Naoki menengok pada Leon lagi, yang masih lemah.

"Sepertinya begitu.. maaf, aku masih kurang latihan. Tapi kalau dibiarkan istirahat sebentar aku pasti akan sembuh.." kata Leon sambil terbatuk.

"Tapi, setahuku penyakit dunia sihir hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan obat sihir?" sahut Ren

"Hah? Tidak bisa pakai obat biasa?"

"Iya, obat dunia manusia tidak mempan bagi kami penyihir," Ren berpikir sejenak. "Tapi sebelum selesai ujian kami tidak boleh kembali ke dunia penyihir. Kami juga tidak bawa obat, hmm.. bagaimana ya.."

"DISINI MANA ADA OBAT SIHIR PLIS LAH," geram Naoki. Ia mulai berpikir keras. Dimana ia bisa menemukan obat sihir-sihiran? Klinik Tong Feng?

Dirinya khawatir melihat keadaan Leon yang semakin lemas. Apalagi dari termometer, demam Leon makin meninggi.

"Kaiii, Naoki, kalian ada apa lagi ribut-ribut? Kukira kalian tadi lagi keluar," suara sejuk yang familiar muncul dari luar pintu kamar Naoki.

Juragan Miwa masuk dengan santainya tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Miwa! Ini, Leon.." Naoki dan Kai mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Juragan Miwa manggut-manggut.

"Oh Leon sakit? Coba beli jamu di langgananku deh, jamunya ampuh loh. Aku aja suka minum jamu awet mudanya,fufu" Miwa menekan tombol di iphonenya dengan kalem.

"Hah?" Naoki dan Kai saling berpandangan

Tak sampai beberapa menit, terdengar suara motor berisik dan klakson yang membuat Miwa mengajak Kai dan Naoki turun ke gerbang depan kosan. Ren ditugaskan menemani Leon.

Didepan kosan, terlihat sebuah motor Harley Davidson sedang parkir. Dan ada seorang pria tegap berpenampilan keren dan macho turun dari motor tersebut. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan baju berkibar.

Dan yang paling penting, orang itu..

...membawa gendongan jamu.

"Jamu~"

Pria tersebut membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan kibas poni yang fabulous. Membuat Kai dan Naoki melongo.

Karena walaupun cowok itu ganteng, dan kedipannya hot. Tapi gendongan jamu dipunggungnya merusak semua kesan fabulousnya. Membuat mata Kai dan Naoki tidak berkedip, memastikan gendongan tersebut bukan hanya imajinasi mereka semata.

"Wah Jun, kamu cepet banget datengnya, baru juga ku-misscall," Miwa, yang tampaknya terbiasa, hanya menyapa pria itu dengan normal.

"Iya dong. Kan tumben Miwa misscall aku duluan, fufu," ia berkedip genit pada Miwa. Kai dan Naoki makin merinding disko. Mereka curiga penjual jamu gendong gaul bernama Jun ini adalah vokalis band gagal yang nyasar. Dan kenapa pula tatapan Jun ke Miwa itu seperti... ah sudahlah.

"Ini anak kosku lagi ada yang sakit, kira kira ada jamu yg bisa nyembuhin nggak ya?" Miwa tak terpengaruh modus Jun dan langsung menjelaskan to the point.

"Oh,serahin aja ke aku. Demi Miwa mah apa aja ada," Jun membusungkan dadanya. Auranya bercahaya, terlihat sangat bisa diandalkan, andai saja tidak ada gendongan jamu terkutuk itu.

Jun pun akhirnya mengikuti Naoki dan Kai berjalan kekamarnya sambil mendecih, karena Miwa tidak ikut naik, ia masih harus menyapu halaman kosan dari daun-daun yang tiba-tiba serempak berguguran. Sepertinya sebagai penyihir angin, dalam sakitnya Leon dapat membuat angin kehilangan kendali dan bertiup brutal, membuat daun tersebut berjatuhan.

Jun sendiri hanya bersikap ramah didepan Miwa, dan kelihatan tidak peduli saat mereka sampai dikamar Naoki, dan Naoki menceritakan simptom penyakit yang diderita Leon. Ia terpaksa harus mengobati anak didepannya ini demi memenuhi permintaan Miwa.

Naoki dan Kai tidak yakin penjual jamu yang mencurigakan ini bisa mengobati Leon. Apalagi yang dijualnya jamu, bukan obat. Mendingan ke klinik tong feng sekalian deh. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat, Miwa sudah terlanjur memanggil Jun datang.

"Oh.. penyakit ini.. ini, minum obat ini," Jun menurunkan gendongan jamunya, dan meracik jamu dari botol-botol jamu yang ada di gendongan tersebut. Ia lalu menyerahkan segelas air berwarna cokelat kepada Leon.

Leon menerima gelas itu dengan pasrah dan meminumnya. Sebenarnya Naoki curiga pada isi ramuan jamu itu, tapi ia tidak berani bertanya melihat warna dan baunya yang mencurigakan.

Namun anehnya, perlahan-lahan muka merah Leon kembali pada warnanya yang semula. Suhu badan Leon langsung menurun, dan mata Leon kembali bersinar bugar.

Aneh, kenapa..

Leon bisa langsung sembuh begini?

"Aku.. sudah merasa sehat, angin jahat sudah meninggalkan tubuhku," ujar Leon dengan nada bicara normalnya. "Ini semua.. karena minuman ini? Walaupun rasanya menjijikan.."

"WAW HEBAT! LEON SEMBUH!" Kai dan Naoki berteriak takjub. Padahal mereka tidak berekspektasi apa-apa pada penjual jamu yang terlihat gadungan tersebut.

"Jamu Jun gitu loch," Jun mendengus bangga. Iya lah, dia 'kan penjual jamu nomor satu se Jepang, langganannya Juragan Miwa!

Tapi ditengah euforia tersebut, Ren yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba berdiri curiga.

"Tunggu! Tadi itu pasti obat sihir! Nggak mungkin Leon sembuh pake obat biasa!" tuduhnya.

"Sihir? Jangan jangan kalian.." Jun balik terkejut.

"Kau pasti orang dunia sihir juga!" tunjuk Ren dramatis, seperti detektif yang menemukan pelaku sebenarnya dari suatu kasus.

"APA!?" seperti biasa, Kai dan Naoki cuma bisa berteriak kaget. Sementara Leon ikut memandang Jun penuh curiga.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

Sampai Jun akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Huh, ketahuan ya. Dengar, aku udah membantu kalian, jadi kalian harus merahasiakan tentang aku. Aku ini pendatang ilegal dari dunia sihir," jelas Jun sambil meminum segelas jamunya. "Dan ini bukan jamu, tapi obat sihir. Bersyukurlah kalian"

"Kenapa penyihir yang jago meramu obat sepertimu bisa ada disini?" Leon menaikkan alisnya. "Setahuku didunia sihirpun jarang ada yang bisa meramu obat dalam sekejap sepertimu"

"Itu..waktu dulu aku dinas ke dunia manusia, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia.." Jun melirik Miwa yang sedang menyapu dibawah dari jendela kamar Naoki.

Iya, Jun naksir sama juragan Miwa. Makanya ia rela jadi penjual jamu gendong di dunia manusia demi bisa modusin Miwa.

"Tapi ibu kos kalian kok aneh ya.. udah tiap hari kukasih obat jatuh cinta, tapi gak mempan mempan," Jun menghela napas. Rupanya jamu awet muda yang diberikannya pada Miwa tiap hari sebenarnya dicampur ramuan jatuh cinta ciptaannya.

"OBAT JATUH CINTA!? Kamu mau apain Miwa hah?" Kai resah, tidak rela ibu kosnya diapa-apakan penjual jamu sakit.. maksudnya sakti ini. Begini-begini Kai sayang pada Miwa karena sifat keibuannya.

"Gue cuma mau pacaran ama dia kok, santai bro," sahut Jun kalem. "Lagian kenapa Miwa bisa kebal ama ramuanku sih.. hahhh.. kalo nggak udah dari kemaren-kemaren deh kunikahin.."

"Kamu tahu kan, mengubah perasaan orang menggunakan sihir itu ilegal?" Leon memotong saat Jun sibuk mengimajinasikan Miwa sebagai waifunya.

"Ah aku datang kesini juga udah ilegal, bodo amat, yang penting aku bisa dapetin Miwa"

Sungguh penyihir yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Andai mereka tidak berhutang pada obat jun, pasti sudah Leon dan Ren laporkan pada polisi sihir.

"Minta obat jatuh cintanya dong," Kai malah salah fokus

"Kai stahp"

.

Jun membereskan jamunya dan berdiri, bersiap pergi.

"Kalian beruntung, karena kalian anak kos Miwa jadi aku kasih obatnya gratis, asal kalian rahasiain aku. Apa kalian bisa berjanji?"

"Iya, janji," keempat sekawan kita sama-sama menyahut.

"Bagus. Oh iya, hati hati, ada kabar kalau didekat sini ada penyihir jahat yang sangat kuat.. meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih"

"Penyihir jahat? Kok dari dunia sihir tidak ada peringatan apa-apa?"

"Dia pendatang ilegal sepertiku juga. Ingat, jangan sampai kalian berhadapan dengannya! Pokoknya kalian nggak boleh ngebahayain Miwa sampe aku berhasil ngelamar dia!"

Setelah memberikan peringatan tersebut, jun pun berbalik pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. Walaupun dari jendela bisa terlihat dia mengkissbye Miwa sebelum menaiki motornya sih.

Untuk saat ini, keempat sekawan ini tidak terlalu mempedulikan peringatan Jun tersebut. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Meskipun tidak menyangka juga bisa bertemu penyihir lain semudah ini.

.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini kamu tidur di tempat tidur aku aja ya, sebagai lelaki sejati biar aku yang tidur di lantai," ujar Naoki, yang masih merasa bersalah akibat kejadian Leon sakit tadi.

"Ah nggak bisa, kau kan masterku. Harusnya kau yang tidur di kasur," Leon menolak halus

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau saja yang di kasur"

"Master saja"

"Kau"

"Master"

Dan perdebatan sengit terjadi. Akhirnya setelah capek beradu mulut, Naoki menawarkan jalan tengah.

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita berdua sama-sama tidur di kasur? Walaupun sempit tapi hangat," Naoki lalu terkesiap. "Ta-tapi tenang saja! Sebagai lelaku sejati aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu kok! Aku kan masih lurus!"

Naoki masih tahan iman kok, walaupun ada cowok seimut Leon disampingnya saat ia tidur.

"Baiklah.." Leon mengangguk setuju. "Maaf,aku malah merepotkanmu. Padahal harusnya aku mengabulkan permintaanmu"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kamu jangan maksain diri sampai sakit lagi"

"Baru kali ini..aku dirawat orang lain"

"Eh? Keluargamu emangnya kemana? Mereka tidak merawatmu saat kamu sakit?"

"Aku keturunan terakhir dari klanku. Klanku nyaris punah, jadi selama ini aku tinggal sendiri.. Kalau aku lulus ujian sihir ini, aku akan bisa membangkitkan kembali klanku, makanya aku berusaha keras agar bisa lulus," tiba-tiba Leon curhat tentang masa lalunya,

membuat Naoki sedikit terharu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha.. membuat permintaan yang bagus, supaya kau bisa lulus dengan baik," sahut Naoki sambil tersenyum.

".. Terima kasih.. Master," Leon ikut tersenyum

"Jangan panggil master, panggil Naoki aja"

"Eh, iya, master Naoki.."

"Jangan pakai master dong, kau ini.." Naoki mengehela napas, dan kemudian malah tertawa. "Kau lucu juga ya"

Suasana diantara Naoki dan Leon pun menghangat.

Mereka lupa kalau Kai dan Ren masih berada dikamar Naoki.

Kai cuma bisa pundung di pojokan, menggumamkan kecemburuannya pada Naoki. Ia juga ingin bisa bermesraan seperti itu! Ahh, Aichi sayang.. tunggu abang Kai nanti malam di dunia mimpi!

Kai lalu melirik Ren yang tampak santai berada di dunianya sendiri, memakan keripik hasil nyolong di lemari Naoki sambil membaca komik Naoki.

"Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Yah, masa lalumu. Alasan kamu ikut ujian sihir ini, gitu"

"Welp,aku ini anak konglomerat sihir, jadi sebenernya sih aku nggak perlu ikutan ujian segala. Aku ikut ujian ini cuma buat iseng, lumayan, liat-liat dunia manusia."

"..pulang sana"

Kai merasa bodoh sudah berharap Ren akan menceritakan masa lalu yang mengharukan seperti milik Leon.

Ya,sudahlah.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Seriusan, mau nanya.**

**Kenapa kok kalian kayak pada demen baca fic ini sih?**

**WOW, DI TRAFFIC FIC INI RAME BANGET, GAK NYANGKA. ADA APA INI?**

**KENAPA FIC ASAL BIKIN MACEM BEGINI MALAH RAME. AKU JADI MESTI NGELANJUTIN KAN? BA-BAKA! /**

**Anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca, karena kalian saya jadi semangat ngetik lanjutannya, walaupun butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Juga peluk cium buat yang udah review. Bakal berusaha keras bikin lanjutannya lagi juga kok, walaupun nggak tahu kapan karena banyaknya proyek lain yang menggunung.**

**Dan soal penyihir jahat misterius, bakal muncul nanti demi plot. Haha.**

**-implying this fic rly has a story plot- **


End file.
